Aria Tezari
'Aria's Story & Her Transformation': Her memories were hazy at best; many had already faded to oblivion days before. Who was she? Where was she? What was happening? The darkness around her, the twisting tunnels, the strange grip on her arm as she walked, her head reeling with dizziness… It was all so disorienting. Something had happened… Had she eaten something? Drunk something? Her arm ached as though something had been stabbed into it. Had she been injected with something? She walked unsteadily, her light purple hair swinging occasionally into her line of sight. As they passed over some water, a white and purple reflection looked back up at her, flickered, and faded with her passing, a shadow of a form beside her every step of the way. Suddenly the movement stopped and she stumbled, suddenly realizing that her feet had been moving of their own accord. Her body was guided to an oaken bench and a warm voice said, “You should sit down.” Only once she had seated herself did she look up to see his vaguely familiar face looking down at her. He had been there… At the edges of her memory he was there. And he had been there when… What had happened? His dark, slate grey eyes studied her for a moment before he asked, “How do you feel?” “Dizzy…” She answered without thinking, not bringing to the surface any of the confusing questions that swirled in her mind. What was happening? Where was she? When— A sharp twinge of pain made her cringe, losing her train of thought as another wave of dizziness swamped her, making the world spin. She felt her heart begin to race, thumping rapidly within her chest. “Wh-What…?” She stumbled the words out, unable to help the spike of fear that began to flood her senses. Suddenly, he was there, sitting beside her. “It’s all a part of the change. Things will be different after this. You may come to like some of the changes.” His hand on her arm stayed her, providing a confusing sense of comfort though his words only intensified her fear. Change? What was happening to her?! Never once, though, did she think to accuse him. She fell back into silence, trying to process and make sense of what was happening to her. As another wave of dizziness struck her, she found the mental image of a holy altar rising in her mind. The altar… This was no ordinary illness. A change…? This altar, perhaps it was something that could help heal her! It could help! Except… She did not know where one was, and even if she did know, she knew that she could not trust her legs to carry her there. She could hardly see straight, let alone try to find a mysterious alter heaven-knows-where. As dizziness struck her again, a cold sensation crept into her flesh. Chilled, she began shivering and wrapped her arms around herself, pulling away from the man beside her. Resisting this, he slid closer and wrapped his arms about her, feeling the coldness of her skin as she trembled. “Relax, child. You will see, everything will be alright.” She did not answer, her head whirling. Child? Who did he think he was? Who… Honestly, she couldn’t even answer that question. She didn’t know who he was, only that he was there. He provided some semblance of comfort that was almost… fatherly. “Do you know who you are?” “I am… I… Who…” The words squeezed between her teeth before she fell silent once more. Speaking hurt… It was as though every sound was suddenly magnified, and her own voice gave her a headache. The light in the room, it too felt too bright even though moments before it had felt so dark. She closed her eyes, trying to shield them from the light, trying to block out the throbbing pain in her skull. “Aria… My daughter… Who are you?” His voice echoed the same question that had been so plaguing her. That’s right, though. Her name was Aria. Aria. Something in her clung to that name. That distant memory that was all she had past the void. Her name. Vaguely she became aware that the man had released her and that there was another in the room. She didn’t pay attention, however, as a strange thirst began to flood her. She couldn’t explain it. The metallic taste of blood clung to her tongue, and she found herself… craving it? Before she could question it, however, pain had her doubled over as she let out a gasp of agony, tears rolling down her face. It felt as though her blood was being turned to sludge in her veins, making every fiber in her body ache as pins and needles began to drag against the inside of her skin. She was aware that she was crying, or perhaps screaming, but if she was crying for help there was no answer now. Distantly she heard a conversation going on in the background. Who is she? Why did you choose her? What does she have to offer? I found her like this. She is like a blank slate, straight out of the void. She could tell me nothing but her name. She was perfect for this. '' ''Why is she so silent? We tried a new technique with her… To be honest, I am impressed that she is still conscious, let alone speaking. “H-h…” A new pain struck her, her teeth elongating, causing her gums to rupture and bleed. She swallowed the blood, this terrible thirst… It did not quench, but increased with the pain. The conversation continued in the background, but she was so engrossed in the physical changes she was going through that it had all ceased to make sense. In the back of her mind the words, “''My daughter, my child, who are you?” continued to echo. Unimaginable anger suddenly began to flood her, making her wish to lash out at the two that were in the room with her. This feeling burned so strongly that, if she had been capable of movement, she would have been launching herself at the two individuals standing so close by. ''… Look at my eyes, they are not red… Do you doubt me, when I know these tunnels so well? When I have succeeded with this task? The conversation became muted, and some distant sense told her that the other had left them. “The time is nigh.” A high-pitched scream wrenched itself from her throat, her heart slamming painfully against her chest, racing so fast it felt like it was going to explode. Her breath was being forcefully wrenched from her lungs as she struggled to breathe, to stay awake. Dimly, she was aware of him nearby, speaking to her. She couldn’t understand him, she couldn’t… The pain and rage blinded and consumed her, fear flashing briefly through her when she could no longer squeeze out any breaths and the pain became too all-consuming to bear any longer. She sank into blackness with a final, choking gasp, unaware of the arms that had caught her and prevented her complete collapse. He held her like that for a while, unable to gouge if she had survived her death or not. There was no heartbeat or breath to go by. There was no sound, movement, or flicker. There was nothing… nothing but this cold, beautiful body that lay limply in his arms. Her once light hair had turned to a very dark, deep shade of purple and her flesh was as pale as it was cold. He would have to find her some new clothes… if she had survived, that is. Suddenly, she twitched, eyes flickering. He saw her chest rise and fall as she breathed out of, what he knew, was pure habit. She did not need to breathe any longer. His beautiful child… He waited intently for the moment she would open her eyes, and he would see the complete change. Finally, her eyelashes flickered and rose, revealing eyes of differing hues—one a deep purple, the other a lovely crimson. Now this was unusual… Perhaps this was a product of the process… Her eyes focused on him at last, her mouth tugging downwards slightly into a frown as she attempted to sit up. He helped her, observing her before he asked, “So now, my child, my beloved daughter of the night. Do you know what your duty is?” She slowly rose to her feet, observing him. There was no feeling of adversity for this form, only comfort and trust. He had been there. He understood. “Yes, father. I wish only to obey your word.” He would know what was best for her. “You should rest, my child.” “Thank you. I am weary.” She looked away. Physically, she did not feel tired at all. She felt… invigorated, if anything. She only felt thirsty, though the bloody thirst was bearable, and mentally exhausted from the changes she had had to endure. The coldness in her bones was… almost comforting now. All the pain of before was already fading to a distant memory, escaping into the void with whoever she had been before. Nothing. Now… Now she was something. Someone. She looked back to her father, knowing that he would guide her the rest of the way. “Come, my child. You have much to learn.” The Aftermath: Aria's surrogate father, Loup, has died, leaving Aria alone. There is no one to control her now, no one to guide her. She must now forge her own path and begin creating new memories to match with her new body. 'The Wedding:' Aria met an Agni shortly after her father's death; while at first they formed a close friendship, this swiftly grew into a wonderful relationship. Aria still cannot remember her past, but she looks forward to the many new memories she can create. Link to Wedding Announcement: CLICK HERE Link to Wedding Pictures: CLICK HERE Category:Members